


Blizzards in the Night

by KibblerEars



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Christmas Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Memories of crashing in the ice, More pre-slash than anything, Snowy Nights, could even be gen really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibblerEars/pseuds/KibblerEars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness and the snow, Phil becomes an anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzards in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flewintotheice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flewintotheice/gifts).



> Prompt: Hot Chocolate

There were nights where the cold seemed to seep through the very walls of Stark Tower despite the insulation Tony claimed to be top notch and weather proof. Nights where the seemingly peaceful snow outside did nothing but send chilling flashbacks through his mind. Nights where all he could remember was the way the ice slammed into his body as he forced the jet down; where all he could hear over the roar of the wind outside was Peggy's voice in his ear, thick with tears as she made a date they both knew he would never keep; where all he could see was a sheer white darkness he never before imagined. 

Soft footsteps padded down the carpeted hall, so soft even Steve's keen hearing could barely pick up the sound. JARVIS remained silent as per Steve's request when he woke up almost an hour and a half ago. The supersoldier kept one eye on the door but the main focus of his gaze was the terrifying white cascading down the side of Stark Tower. A pencil was loosely held in one hand, a pad of paper resting on his knee, a half-drawn profile sketched out on the off-white surface. 

When Phil entered the room, Steve couldn't really say he was surprised. He and the Agent had had more than a few late night talks in the time since Fury had admitted Phil had actually survived and he had come to live at the Tower with the other Avengers. Phil gave him a small smile - the kind few got to see on the normally stoic Agent's face - as Steve turned to meet his gaze, but for once, Steve couldn't find it in himself to really respond in kind. He just nodded, ducking his head back down to stare without focus at the paper in his lap. 

Phil glided across the room, still silent as ever, and folded himself down onto the couch next to Steve, who suddenly found himself staring at a pale green mug with tendrils of steam rising off the top of the liquid inside it. The smell of chocolate and spice filled his nostrils, drawing him into the familiarity of the beverage Phil was offering him and he finally turned to give Phil the smile Phil had been looking for. 

The Agent's mouth curled into another soft, private smile as he leaned against Steve's shoulder, still holding the mug out to the super soldier. When he spoke, his voice was soft, barely there, but still a steady presence, an anchor in the dark cold surrounding their home, "thought you might like some homemade cocoa." 

Steve's lips twitched and he took the mug, wrapping his hands around the inviting warmth with relish and pressing back against Phil. "Thanks." 

Nothing else was said between the two as they shared the hot chocolate between them, keeping each other up and steady in the dark and the white.


End file.
